


Unwavering

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Flufftober 2020 [8]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autistic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Character Study, Crowley Has ADHD (Good Omens), Crowley Has an Anxiety Disorder (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley has OCD, Neurodiversity, Other, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: This is more of a study of how and why Aziraphale and Crowley are drawn to eachother
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Unwavering

Aziraphale was an angel who liked to keep his pace. He had his own specific way of doing things, and he had kept his habits mostly unchanged for decades, some even for centuries. It wasn't that he didn't like new things, occasionally he would become fixated on certain human ideas and inventions. He certainly didn't complain when the first episode of Star Trek aired, and he was hooked ever since. 

But the angel liked consistency. It was something he and Crowley had in common, although they did express it in different ways.

Crowley, for example, liked things to be organized. He always meticulously planned his temptations, and his flat was as spotless as an operating theatre. 

Of course, Crowley kept up with the times, always buying the latest technology and gadgets, but that was mostly for show. He wanted to look cool, but was always at war with himself, because he hated change. He liked the assurance of knowing that everything would go just like he planned it. But Hell had no place for assurances. They knew what made him tick. If he got too comfortable, they would find a way to ruin it. 

So he had to suppress himself to keep up appearances. He had to look suave, relaxed, unbothered, because Hell had no place for weaknesses. It's a common biological behaviour, and snakes are known for it. 

Batesian mimicry is what one calls the phenomena of a harmless or weak animal impersonating a stronger predator in order to protect itself. Crowley was a master Batesian mimic, having been doing it since the Dawn of Humanity. He had crafted his disguise- that of a very fashionable and "badass" person, and had kept it up for millennia. 

In truth he was terrified, and the ever-changing world terrified him. If he had his way, everything would be perfect. Nothing would be out of place, or confusing, and he would have answers for everything. He was appalled by the uncertain, and Armageddon was the biggest uncertainty. He would have to face a new world, a world of disorder, and chaos, and he needed order. No, Armageddon simply could not commence. He wouldn't allow it. 

Aziraphale, by all outward appearances, was not as conventionally 'tidy' as his counterpart. He was absent-minded, and his books were most certainly not organized, at least to the human eye. But like Crowley, he had his routine. Where Crowley needed his surroundings to be in order, Aziraphale needed them to be familiar. He had spent centuries making his home, and he had become quite used to it. 

There were his books, whose names he had memorized, and lovingly filed away in his cryptic sorting sorting system. There were his clothes, soft and never ever made of the coarse new material the humans mass-manufactured. He knew what he liked, and he didn't want anything to change. 

Naturally, when the prospect of Armageddon became a reality, he was distressed. He liked Earth the way it was, and he had no desire for it to change. In fact, simply the notion of change made him very nearly sick.

It would make sense, then, that the angel and demon gravitated towards each other. Of course, there was the personal gain of the Arrangement, and later foiling the Apocalypse, but there was something deeper than that. 

Aziraphale was used to Crowley. He knew every crease of his face, and memorized every intricacy of his expressions. Crowley didn't mince his words- Aziraphale didn't have to guess what he was feeling. He was transparent, and never hid anything from him. He could always count on Crowley to understand him, and to be a steadying force at his side. 

Aziraphale was unchanging. Crowley, for whom even a slight stone out of place was an aberration, knew Aziraphale would always be just as he knew him to be. The bookshop would always be as it was, and Aziraphale would always dress as he always did. There was no stresser of spontaneity, a concept Crowley detested. There was no glitch in his perception of Aziraphale, no wrench in his plans. 

When the world changed, as it always did, they always had each other. They were each other's calibrating monolith, remaining familiar and safe in the whirlwind of uncertainty. 

To each other, they were **unwavering**.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Aziraphale is a Trekkie. And Crowley is a Star Wars fan. Come on to my Tumblr is you want to hear more of my headcanons about this XD


End file.
